


A concept

by Skorook



Series: Concept [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skorook/pseuds/Skorook
Summary: just a drabble for a thing i'm doing.
Series: Concept [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687615





	A concept

He licked his lips, his throat felt unbearably dry. When was the last time he drank?

His fingers curled into a fast at his side as he waited in the line. Nowadays, Artificials smelled the same as Organics. He couldn't find food like this.

/Just one meal,/ he begged. /That's all I need./ He begged the gods above, silently.

He licked his lips and took a step forward in the line. That sweet smell that permeated in the air around him just kept getting stronger. And stronger. And stronger. And-

_**"Why don't you rip them all apart?"**_ That voice purred in his ear.

His skin itched and he turned around, frantically searching for the source of the voice. He couldn't find it.

/Fuck./ The line moved and he had to cover his mouth and nose. That wonderful scent was just too strong. His fangs slipped out.

He licked his lips. /This isn't good./

**_"You smell them, right? Imagine just how good they'd taste. That red, velvety smooth liquid, pouring down your parched thr-"_ **

"SHUT UP!" He roared, and, the other passengers all looked at him, shocked and confused looks on their faces. They murmered rumors, some backed up and some pulled out their phones.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-

_**"Give in."**_ The voice commanded, sounding smug and righteous and just so-

He did.

It all went by in a flash, but by the time he was done, there wasn't a single person alive in the station.

He bit and he tore and he ripped and he drank and he-

Out of every person he drank dry, only one had what he needed. Only one held that sweet nectar, that sweet liquid that kept his heart beating, kept his throat moist and his body alive-

He drank and he drank and he drank until there was none left. And then everything came back, his memories of the whole event fuzzy and he couldn't remember them except that taste, and-

He looked around, and, fuck.

Dead, multicolored, drenched bodies littered the ground of the station before him.

Fuck.


End file.
